Recovery
by Schizzar
Summary: Request Fic. After an abusive relationship, Demyx turns to the only person he CAN turn to. But maybe he's getting a little too attached to the one friend he has left. Rated for limes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request fic. I cannot remember who sent me it. The prompt was a Zemyx where Demyx comes out of a shitty relationship with Luxord. Pleaseeeee let me know if this is you. XD I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Rating is for future limes. Might change to M. :D **

"It's a process. Two steps forward. One step back."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know if it's actually progress or if I'm just locking shit up again."

"Awk."

I snicker, lean back in my chair. He moves forward and grabs his jug of chocolate milk, gulping it down. He always says that when he's not sure how to respond outside voicing his displeasure. I move forward and throw the blanket that's been covering my legs off, eyeing his drink. I still haven't eaten since lunch and my appetite is still shot from my...post traumatic stress. Or whatever it is.

Makes me feel like an invalid or something.

"Can I have a sip?"

Zexion looks over, a smirking grin on his face, half hidden by pale blue hair. "I bought two for a reason."

I mentally hit myself. "Sorry I just thought...you ate a lot."

He shakes his head, knowing it's a lie, knowing it's because I don't expect any form of kindness out of people, especially now. But he goes back to his game and I stand up and stretch before making my way past the sleeping dogs to the table, grabbing the jug of chocolate godliness. I shake it as I walk back and sit down, then take a long gulp. He shoots me a glance and I can guess what he's thinking. That this is all I'm able to stomach tonight. That I am "locking shit up again."

But he also knows I can't help it, so he'll let me do it and help me when I break again. That's how it's always been with us. Once upon a time, it was him in my position. Two steps forward, one step back.

Once I'm back, he reopens my show on the second monitor and then focuses in on his game. Silence falls over us again, the only sound being my show and the occasional buzz of his phone, which he casually ignores for the most part. I don't know if he realizes that this is exactly what I need. Comfortable, relaxed silence with one of the few people my mind isn't screaming at me to run from.

Hell, I don't even know if he realizes that he's one of the few. I used to think Zexion knew more about people than anyone else even though he stayed away from everyone, absorbed in his studies and books, but now I'm slowly becoming aware of how he's just like me, floundering in a sea of mixed signals.

His phone begins to buzz insistently on the desk and he grabs it, holding it up to his ear.

"Hey."

I'm close enough to hear Larxene on the other line, so I not-so-subtly listen in.

"What're you doing?"

"Watching a show and playing video games with Demyx. You can join us if you feel like it."

His fingers clack on the keyboard as they talk.

"Yeah, sure, sounds cool."

"Alright. Bye."

Almost as soon as he hangs up, the dogs start yapping their heads off for no reason. A common occurrence in the Lamont household.

"Shut up!"

The yell is half hearted at best. This has happened about a hundred times already so I can see why he's stopped caring. We lapse into silence for an hour before Larxene shows up, waltzing in like she lives there. Then again, she pretty much does. She's been friends with Zexion longer than I have, which says a lot to be honest because I've pretty much attached myself to Zexion's hip since fifth grade. I glance up and watch as she deposits a plate containing half of a pie on the table.

"Anyone want a piece?"

She goes up to the cupboards and pulls out a finely crafted china plate, setting it down before looking at us again. "I eat my pie on fine china, so what? Do you guys want a piece?"

I laugh a little. "No, Larxene. Ask me in an hour. Maybe I'll be hungry then."

Zexion scoffs. He knows I'm lying. Larxene tinkers around in the kitchen for a few more minutes, before moving to sit behind me with the oh-so healthy meal of Mountain Dew and apple pie.

At once my nose is assaulted with that smell. _His _smell. The guy who put my nerves in the sorry state their in. Who made me flinch at every touch, cry myself into a headache when I think about what he did. I jerk forward as my lungs constrict and my heart pumps roaring blood through my ears. I take a deep gulping breath and reign myself in, overruling that irrational, terror-stricken part of my mind. Neither Larxene nor Zexion have batted an eye. Neither of them know why I am suddenly panicked, but both are smart enough not to ask. Even if they did, the cause couldn't be eliminated unless Larxene left; she was wearing her boyfriend's jacket and it reeks of the same cologne as _his _did.

_A hand grabs my thigh. Slides up. I freeze. _

"Demyx?" Zexion is looking at me, lilac eyes staring into mine. "Get it together."

"Sorry," I mutter.

He smiles, barely. No one else would notice, but I've learned to read these casual twitches of the lips. His hand reaches out, pokes my forehead, and then he's gone, back to playing his game with Larxene yelling over his shoulder to "Get that mother fucker!"

Time passes. I am content to watch Larxene and Zexion play their game. The less interaction the better in my opinion. Eventually, Larxene leaves, though she forgets her pie. Zexion gets up and brings it over, eating it with a spoon as he sits down across from me, lilac eyes burning into my blue ones.

"So what was that about?"

"Same cologne on the jacket," I mumble.

"Uh huh. That all?" Zexion's tone wasn't accusing, just wondering. Just wanting to make sure I wasn't hiding anything else.

"Yeah, I think so."

The slate haired teen leans back in his chair, eating a few more bites of his pie as he thinks of what else he wants to say. That's how Zexion is. Always thinks before he speaks, being careful not to offend. "Proof that you're locking it up again. Don't try and be a tough guy Demyx, we all know you aren't. Just do what you're comfortable with."

"It's not that easy," I say. Most people would find Zexion's words offensive. I don't. I know he's speaking the truth, and that's exactly why I have stayed his friend all these years.

"Yeah it is. You're just making it a bigger deal than it is. Yeah, what happened was bad, but don't make it worse by pushing yourself farther than you're ready to go."

I sigh. He's right. As usual. "Look, I need to get home."

Zexion sits back upright and sets his plate down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Alright. Come on. I'll drive you home."

We get in the car, but neither of us say anything. Not because we don't want to, but because the roaring heater is too loud. The car doesn't even heat up until we are almost at my house, but once we pull in my driveway, Zexion jerks the heating down, allowing silence to enter.

"Have you talked to Luxord? Does he know to stay away from you?" Zexion asks. His voice is soft and I don't look at him.

"Yeah. He knows. Whether he will or not..." I wave my hand around in a dismissive gesture. "I guess we'll see."

"We could always give him some physical reinforcement of the lesson," Zexion says.

I snort. "Zexy, let's be honest here. You're kinda scrawny and Luxord kinda has a lot of muscles."

"Not as many as Lexaeus."

He had a point. Lexaeus was on the school's football team, but unlike everyone else on the team, he never said much. He did his job well, never a mistake, and ignored everyone else. And yet he was Zexion's best friend, next to me of course.

"Well, let's not go there unless needed, alright?"

Zexion nods, then leans over. His lips caress my cheek and I jerk back, slamming my head onto the window. He doesn't offer an apology, instead just rubbing my hand in reassurance that he isn't offended, then unlocks the door. I step out into the cold, wrapping my jacket around me and heading for my front door.

Yeah, Zexion was there for me during my horribly messy break up with Luxord but...I didn't need him crowding my space. He knew that. But he also knew that if I didn't start getting over what happened soon, I never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year guys! Sorry I haven't touched this story in awhile. In fact it's almost been a full year.^^ But here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. As usual, reviews are loved. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

"Are you sure you'll be okay today?"

Zexion's voice tugs me out of my thoughts and I look over at him. He's not looking at me, eyes fixed on the road.

"Yeah."

"Liar."

"So?"

"Awk."

"Why'd you even ask?" I'm pouting again, and he knows it. He's looking at me from the corner of his eyes and there's a smirk on his lips.

"Just checking if you're being honest yet," he says.

"Prick."

"Meh."

We pull into the school parking lot and I realize I'm shaking. Zexion turns off his car but leaves the heater running. Snow is just barely dusting the ground. I'm not cold.

Zexion moves, slowly, laying his arm next to mine. I'm shaking harder.

"I left the heat on for you."

"You know it's not the cold."

His fingers intertwine with mine and he squeezes. My fingers are limp. The parking lot is filling up and I know soon, I'm going to have to go inside and face the crowds that will press in around me.

"I can take you home." Zexion's breath hits my cheek as he speaks. "You don't have to go inside."

"I can do it."

"I don't believe you. Find me if you need to."

The overprotectiveness is getting annoying, but a safety blanket to fall back on is reassuring. Zexion releases my hand.

"Can I hold your hand?" I ask.

Zexon's visible eyebrow crooks up. "You do realize everyone will think we're dating?"

"Don't care."

We get out of the car and a blast of cold air seeps through my jacket and into my skin. This time, I shake from the cold. When we get inside, I immediately tense up. As if he can sense my distress, Zexion grabs my hand. Sure I hate any form of touch, but now, it might help. I wonder briefly, if I am becoming too dependent on him.

Before long, I shake off his hand, instead just letting our arms brush against each other a we walk. Contrary to what I said, I do care if people think I'm dating him. The whole school no doubt knows about my break up with Luxord, and if they saw me holding hands with Zexion, the rumors Luxord had already started about me sleeping around would explode.

That was just what I needed right now, wasn't it?

"Need me to go with you to your locker?" Zexion asks.

"Nah, it's fine," I say.

It isn't, and he knows that, but we part at the end of the hallway, him to the right and me to the left. I keep my head down and take deep breaths to keep myself nice and calm. I'm surprised that it actually works. Some days are worse than others. Zexion treats me like I'm some fragile toy, and I guess on some level I am, and on some level I want that treatment. Some days, though, I want to punch him in the face for being so protective.

"Oh hey Dem," a voice says.

An arm slings over my shoulder and I cringe, closing my eyes. "Hey Axel."

"So I was thinking," the red head starts.

I glance over to where his hand is resting on my shoulder to see Zexion walking down the hallway. Non-chalantly, he pinches the skin of Axel's hand between two fingers and removes his hand.

"Axel, stop trying to get in the pants of anything that moves," he says dryly.

The lanky teen sticks his tongue out at Zexion as I shove my backpack in my locker and slam it shut, leaning against it when I turn to talk to them.

"What'd you want Axel?" I ask. This is easy. When other friends are around, I can slip back into my old role and pretend I'm okay. It's a comfortable role.

"You know that new kid?" he asks. "The blondie."

"Roxas? What about him?"

"Well, you and Zexion are still going to that Struggle Match after school right? I'm thinking of dragging him along, you can tell me what you think of him," Axel says.

"Do you even know if he's straight?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

Axel begins to walk away backwards, flailing his hands as he tries to explain. "Well, you see Dem, I can make anyone like me. I'm just that lovable. Before long I'll have him in my bed all: Oh Axel! Don't stop! Don't-"

"Axel!" Zexion's warning comes too late and the tall red head runs smack into a shorter boy, sending him sprawling to the ground books and all.

Curious, Zexion and I step closer, realizing that Axel has landed directly on top of the object of his affections, and is smashing his face into the tile floor with his elbow. Groaning, the two roll away. Axel's look of utter horror when he realizes what he's done is enough to send me into a fit of giggles, and Zexion shoots me a look. One that says he's happy at my reaction.

Is it really so monumental that I'm laughing?

"I know this totally isn't the time, but do you wanna come to a Struggle Match with me?" Axel asks, helping the poor short blond to his feet.

"I'm in the Struggle Match. And yeah it's fine that you knocked me over, thanks for asking," Roxas snaps, jerking his hand away. "I don't even know you. And I don't want to."

Axel watches slack jawed as the blond strides away, perfect little spikes bouncing as he walked. "Did you just see that?" He turns to face us. "Tell me you just saw that."

"Yeah, you just got verbally pimp slapped," I say. "How's it feel?"

"Your input is not needed right now Dem," Axel says with a bitter tone.

I just shake my head and follow after him.

The day passes smoothly in comparison to last week. I'm learning to relax, and that's what gets me through my classes. I also managed to get my seat moved closer to the door so I don't feel so claustrophobic. I wouldn't have done it, even though it makes me more comfortable, if Zexion hadn't convinced me that it would help in the long run. I didn't like admitting I wasn't strong enough to handle it without some help, but he told me my pride wasn't as important as my health. Just because he's right doesn't mean I have to tell him that.

It isn't until lunch that things go down hill.

It's barely anything, which almost makes it worse. I'm eating lunch, laughing as Axel retells his embarrassing moment from earlier that morning, when I see him. Luxord. With a girl on his arm. I can't remember her name; Selphie, Tifa? His arm is wrapped tight around her waist and he's kissing her ear, blue eyes sliding over as if he can sense I'm staring. Our eyes meet and I feel my stomach turn to lead.

I turn my gaze down and let my hands rest in my lap, clenching them tight so that my nails are biting into my skin, keeping me rooted in reality. I almost wanted to go over and rip the girl away, tell her to run away as fast as she can, but that means being close to Luxord and that's just not something I can do.

So instead I take a deep breath and slip back into the role, automatically disagreeing with whatever Axel has claimed. It's never a good idea to agree with Axel.

Struggle is really big thing around here. I'm not sure where it came from, but here in Twilight Town, it's always been a year round thing, and almost everyone at least knows how to play, even if they aren't that good. I'm a bit too lazy to try very hard, but sometimes Axel is able to coax me into a round with him.

In the winter, matches are held in a small indoor arena. It's fun, watching friends fight. Mostly it's good fun, but sometimes you get people like Seifer and Hayner who are hardcore about it. They practically breath Struggle, and as a result, they always end up destroying the less obsessed. The only one I've ever seen them lose to is each other and some guy name Setzer. No one really knows where Setzer is from, and he's practically a local legend. Girls always scream when he shows up to tournaments and stuff, but afterwards no one ever really finds him.

"So I hear the new guy is playing today," I say to Hayner, who's stretching against the gray wall of the arena.

"Yeah?" Hayner asks. "Know if he's any good?"

"Oh he totally is," Axel says, shoving past me. "He's-"

"Anything Axel says is completely invalid because his only reasoning is that he's madly in love with the guy," Zexion piped up.

Hayner rolls his eyes and turns away. "Jeeze, Axel."

"Hey, Chicken Wuss. Ready to get destroyed?"

Hayner's brown eyes narrow as Seifer slides past us, twirling his blue Struggle bat. "You can try, doesn't mean you'll succeed."

The taller blond just huffs and continues walking, but the trouble doesn't end there. Of course not. That'd be too easy. Zexion grabs my arm and jerks me back, and as I turn to ask him what the hell he's doing, I see Luxord. The teen saunters over, moving past us to corner Hayner. I swallow thickly and clench Zexion's arm tight.

"I've got bets on you, so try and win this time, alright?" Luxord says, punching Hayner lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, shouldn't be too hard," Hayner says with a laugh.

I feel like maybe my internal praying is working because Luxord doesn't spare a glance at me as he walks away. Zexion's arm lightly shakes free of my grasp and he flicks my forehead as if it will bring me back to reality.

"You okay?" His voice is soft, and Axel and Hayner are talking again so they aren't paying attention.

"Mmhm," I say with a nod. "Let's just go find some seats."

"Awk."

I sit between Axel and Zexion. I'm unable to slip back into my role this time; there's a difference between seeing him at a distance and seeing him so close, being so close I can practically smell him. Axel doesn't notice, too concerned with how much ass Roxas is going to kick even though he's never seen the boy fight. Zexion holds my hand tight beneath the stands.

"Look, look, look!" Axel practically squeals, tapping my shoulder. "It's him!"

Roxas is entering the small arena, and when I look I see his opponent is Seifer. "He's so dead."

"Dem, don't say that! He's too beautiful to lose!"

Zexion snorts. "Haven't head that one before. Getting clever I see."

"I've always been clever. Commit it to memory before you forget again," Axel says. "Now shhh!"

"It's a god damn Struggle match Axel. Why the hell to I have to be quiet?" Zexion asks, but does as Axel orders anyways.

Roxas has a calm expression on his face; not cocky, not scared. Just calm. Seifer plays up the crowd like he always does. He's popular. More popular than those guys on the football team, and that's saying something. No one thinks Roxas will win, except maybe Axel. And Axel never has had much sense in him.

The referee lets them start and Roxas springs, faster than I thought he could move. He doesn't hesitate at all, keeping his struggle bat moving like it's a part of him, like they're one in the same, like it's merely an extension of his arm. Seifer was never good at shielding his emotions, and anyone with eyes can see that he's surprised that this nobody has caught him off guard.

Roxas wins first hit, knocking the foam bat into Seifer's shoulder, than snapping it into his neck and once more to his chest. Three points out of five, all faster than anyone had anticipated. Seifer stumbles, but the shorter blond actually lets him recover and get his wind back. The crowd is on their feet now, cheering for the underdog that's coming out of nowhere. Seifer's angry though, and that anger has made him blind. Within another minute Roxas has gotten the last two points and Seifer's on his back, panting as he stares up at the emotionless blond.

"Oh my God. Tell me you saw that. Tell me you freaking saw that!" Axel shouts.

"That was...awesome," I admit.

"I'm going to go see him, right now, maybe put my mouth on his and-"

"Stop, please," Zexion groans.

I nudge the slate haired teen. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be back in a second."

Zexion nods and continues to protest as Axel tries to convince him that he needs a wingman. I slip inside the door and freeze at what I see. Luxord and one of his friends, I'm so bad with names, why can't I think of his name, are standing at the sinks, and when Luxord sees my face in the mirror, he twists the sink knob roughly to shut it off.

"Oh hey, Dem," he says.

"Oh, that the slut you were talking about? Bends over for just about everything, eh?" the other boy asks.

"If you pay him enough," Luxord laughs.

My body is not listening to me. I am screaming at it to run away but instead I just let Luxord grab my arm and force me to my knees. Blood rushes through my ears and I can only tell that Luxord is talking because of how his mouth is moving. His friend departs, leaving me alone in the cold room with the tall blond. He leans against the wall, stroking his chin as he stares down at me. The way his icy blue eyes are burning into me makes me want to crawl up into a tight hole, but even then I know I can't escape that look.

That look will always find me.

"You're a bit pathetic," he says as if he's only thinking aloud. As if I'm not worth talking to, as if I'm something to just talk at.

I want to respond. Tell him he's wrong, even if I agree, but my mouth won't open. My lack of response angers him, and he lunges forward unexpectedly. His hand grasps my chin, forcing me to look him straight in the eye, and that's when the scream in my chest breaks free. His hand slides over my mouth to muffle it, and just like that, the defiance I had felt just moments before is slipping away. I close my eyes tight.

"Get the fuck away from him, you prick."

Luxord backs away hastily. "Shit man, put the god damn lighter away!"

"I'll put it away when I feel like it!" Axel shouts.

A hand grabs my shoulder, wrenching me upwards. My legs are shaking, not really ready to support my full weight, but Zexion's strong arm keeps me up. Axel is wielding his lighter like it's the deadliest weapon in the world, and in his hands, I figure it is. Axel's known for losing it, and for setting things on fire, accidental and otherwise. Luxord seems to know this because he keeps stepping back.

"Zexy," I murmur as he leads me out of the room. "Can you get Luxord out of there?"

"Huh?"

"Zexy, I'm gonna throw up."

"Shit. Fuck. Axel! Just...sit tight for a second."

I nod and lean against the wall, closing my eyes tight so I don't have to see Luxord, only have to hear him race out the door. Then I stumble back in and become best friends with the toilet for the next ten minutes or so, trying to ignore Axel and Zexion's soft murmurs behind me. When I finally feel clear headed again I stand. Axel passes me a paper towel and a stick of gum, which I accept with a nod.

"Come on," Zexion murmurs, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Let's get you home."

I don't respond. He leads me away.

**So usually I don't write stories in the present tense. Let me know if you like it or not. :D**


End file.
